The invention relates to a guide system with a pneumatic stop for a movable component, including a cylinder and a piston axially movably disposed in the cylinder and a piston rod subjected to internal and external forces. The piston is provided with a seal element and defines with the cylinder a displacement chamber with a leakage flow which is dependent on the direction of the piston movement in the cylinder and the position of the piston in the cylinder. In the end position of the piston opposite the displacement chamber the piston seal element abuts the inner cylinder wall for sealing engagement therewith in a pressure free state.
Drawers or doors and other components are guided so as to be movable along geometrically predetermined pathways of limited length. They are moved by external and internal forces.
The internal forces are released by potential energy storage devices whose energy content is position or tension dependent. Energy released from the storage devices is returned to the storage devices when the component is returned to its original position. Such energy storage devices are for example gravity potentials or spring potentials. Over the given closed path of movement, any expanded energy is regained.
The external forces are provided for example by an operator.
When for example a drawer approaches its closed end position, the moving masses thereof are decelerated for example by a retarding structure in order to avoid damage to the guide components and the guided components and to reduce or eliminate noises such as the clattering of silverware disposed in the drawer.
In order to decelerate the moving mass a pneumatic cylinder piston unit is provided which comprises a displacement chamber which is delimited by a piston and from which air is throttled to the ambient.
Such an arrangement is known, for example, from DE 100 21 762 A1. It discloses a retarding structure wherein air is discharged from a cylinder upon introduction of the piston via a channel extending through the piston. With this arrangement, the retardation is constant over the piston stroke. Depending on the energy applied, the piston stops before reaching its end position or, upon reaching its end position, it is moved back to some degree because of the spring properties of the compressed air still present in the cylinder.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a reliable guide system with a pneumatic stop for a movable component which causes the component to remain at a standstill at an end position thereof without rebound or hard impact.